My Love, My Life, My Everything
by xxFreezexXxChillzxx
Summary: Sakura is sent into the past by an unknown force. She'll do anything to get back to her time, but what if love blooms? Will she want to come back when she has to? Flames welcomed. Rated T ?Sakura


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :-(

Flames and Constructive Criticism welcomed

Ever so slow he fell. Ever so slow he died.

The clear tranquil turned into the utmost frenzied state. Rain pelted towards the surface of the battlefield washing away some of the spilt blood.

Turning her face up towards the ominous clouds, a hysterical girl cried with the skies.

Tears teemed down from her grieving green eyes.

Her lips parted slightly, drawing in a deep breath before letting out a strangled sob.

She wanted to die alongside her love, her life, her everything.

Life was not fair, not now, nor will it ever be.

Trying not to get a glimpse of the gash penetrating his chest, the distressful girl bent over and let her lips touch the cold forehead of her fallen comrade.

"I love you, don't leave me." Her tear-streaked gaze never left his cold angelic face. She grasped his limp hand, ignoring the searing pain in her upper left arm.

"I loved you from the start," she stroked his cold face, "even when I heard the rumors, the horrible rumors, I never left your side. Maybe Kami planned everything to turn out like this." A deadpanned laugh escaped her throat. More left escaped her eyes. She wailed and fell over to the side barely missing the body in front of her.

She reached out one last time and touched his face. "_Uchiha-" _Before she could finish she slipped into unconsciousness.

A girl's vision blurred as she sat up straight. A young lively girl of sixteen with pink hair arose from her bed saturated in her sweat. Raising her hand to her forehead she checked for a fever.

"What the hell did I eat last night?" Sakura asked herself finding no fever. She disposed of her sweaty night gown before disappearing into her bathroom. Pulling a lever off the wall, warm water emptied from a pipe and flooded the wooden washing basin.

Sakura stripped herself of her remaining undergarments and tested the water before stepping in all the way. As she settled herself in the basin, arms on the sides of the basin, pain flared through her upper left arm.

Wide eyes stared at a large and deep laceration, most likely cause by a kunai or blade of some sort.

"What in Kami's name happened here?" Sakura tried not to scream from her surprise and pain.

Touching the wound, Sakura winced as she found out, to her amazement, the wound was still fresh.

Cleaning the wound and finishing her wash, Sakura threw on her robe and noticed it was 2:30 in the morning. She was going to go to Tsunade to get the wound an examination later.

Quickly going through her closet, Sakura found another nighty and undergarments. After putting these items on, Sakura strapped her kunai pouch onto her right leg. Normally her pouch would be on her left, but due to the injury Sakura decided against it.

Sprinting out her window Sakura added chakra to her feet. Landing on at least thirty rooftops in 24 seconds, Sakura finally made it to the library.

Inside Sakura went to the history section. The tall bookshelves that lined the walls were full of new books on the history of the Leaf Village.

One book however was left carelessly n the ground, Sakura bent over and carefully picked up the aged book. On the cover was a painting of an Uchiha with Sharingun and a mystery woman whose face had been ripped from the cover.

Opening the book the title was marked in a dark purple, it read "A Tragic End" Autobiography by Urohan Kurasa.

The book, it seemed was an auto biography and diary.

Carefully turning the page a bright light blinded Sakura as she dropped the book and fell back. Sakura shielded her eyes and waited for the light to disappear.

When the light vanished, Sakura uncovered her eyes to find herself in a forest.

Suddenly a kunai whizzed past her head and struck, what sounded like, a person.

By trained instinct Sakura reached for her pouch on her leg. Grabbing twp kunai and an explosive note Sakura flung the explosive note in the area where the attacker supposed to be.

As she observed the explosive explode she tossed the kunai knives behind her and jumped on them. She sent chakra to her feet to feel any vibrations from the possible threats.

About 15 yards from her position Sakura felt the vibrations of feet spreading out as if to attack. Sakura sensed an object flying at her. She dodged the anticipated shuriken from the unknown threat and laid flat on the ground in front of the kunai

Placing chakra in her feet Sakura held the Kunai to her feet and sprinted to the menace.

What Sakura had not expected was to find a Leaf Ninja with the mangekyou spinning widely at her.

Tell me what you think please. Tell me all my mistakes, all I want to do is get better

Press the pretty little button to review!!!! XD

Friesenator


End file.
